villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Maliss
Lord Maliss is a cruel sorcerer and the brother of Queen Grimhilde, who first appeared as the main villain of the animated film Happily Ever After. He briefly fought in the homemade submission round during the first Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains series, later making more appearances as an ally of Ruber in the second series. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings For a kid named Maliss, the young prince of the Enchanted Kingdom was actually quite a sweet kid. When he was five years old, he was introduced to his newly birthed sister, Grimhilde. He had no clue as he looked at the sleeping infant, he'd one day be pitted aganist her. Maliss and Grimhilde lived rather peaceful lives as young royals, their respective descents did not occur until Grimhilde was fifteen years old. A large ball was to occur in honor of her brother's birthday. She decided to look for an escort, and decided to propose the idea to a young man she had been admiring for some time named Harrison. Harrison turned her down, calling her ugly. Being called ugly took a massive toll on Grimhilde. Every day, Grimhilde would enjoy an apple with her mother in the courtyard, and her mother ha dalways called her fairest one of all. Could she be wrong? Grimhilde began spending hours in her washroom, plucking and pulling from her face. She'd starve herself for days on end. It was only thanks to an incredibly loyal servant named Felix she was able to hide her disorders from her family. The ball eventually came, and Grimhilde had altered herself drastically. She was far more thin and had highly changed her own face. She once again offered her hand to Harrison, who once again refused. Harrison would only be interested in Grimhilde if she was an heir to the throne. However, it was Maliss who was next in line. Grimhilde's already rather broken mind pieced together a new mentality over time. No matter how hard you'd work, you only mattered if you were at the top. She would matter, she cared not of the cost. Grimhilde hoarded a number of spell books and spent days studying curses and hexes. Once again, her study of witchcradt was successfully kept a secret by Felix. Her first victim was her father. With a rather simple, low level hex, Grimhilde gave her father a very quick, painless passing in his sleep. The kingdom was devastated, particularly Maliss and his mother. Maliss decided to rummage around for his father's old belongings, and he stumbled upon some of Grimhilde's spell books. He decided, for precaution's sake, to memorize a number of spells himself. The next phase of Grimhilde's plan started with her mother. She dipped her apple in the potion of the Sleeping Death, and of course, the grieving, unexpecting woman took a bite, and soon afterward, joined her husband. Fact of the matter was, Grimhilde soon realized that her mother took a bite before calling her daughter "fairest of all" as she always did. Grimhilde would spend the rest of her life scavenging for that approval. Maliss, astonished, studied the apple, and noticied a ghastly scent about it. His study of Grimhilde's books led him to the conclusion that this was the Sleeping Death. Maliss confronted his sister, and challenged her. Grimhilde gladly agreed to finish the conflict. The two fought, and Maliss proved to be the superior weaver of magic. Maliss prepared to deal the killing blow, blasting a plasma bolt at Grimhilde with intent to destroy the wicked usurper. However, Felix once again intervened, jumping in front of Grimhilde and taking the hit, disintegrating him instantly. An enraged Grimhilde felt a force come to her that allowed her to conjure enough magic to send Maliss flying out the castle window and a fair distance away. Grieving for her one, true friend, Grimhilde desperately performed several spells hoping to catch hold of anything that was left of Felix. It was a green powder that brought life to what little remained of Felix's soul. Felix was fading, and would disappear if he ha dno physical form soon. Frimhilde acted fast and sealed his spirit inside a Mirror. Felix would continue to serve Grimhilde as long as he existed. As new queen, Grimhilde ordered Maliss into exile, framing him for her parents' murders. The kingdom took a dark descent under her reign. Grimhilde largely employed the kingdom's criminals and wicked creatures. She sympathised with the outcasts. Her first order of buisness was calling Harrison before her. Harrison offered himself to the Queen with an apology. Grimhilde responded by ordering his execution. Harrison was pulled screaming out of the throne room by Grimhilde's enforcers, The Big Bad Wolf and Willie the Giant, and that was the last anyone saw of him. Many would fear the new Queen. Meanwhile, Maliss, aware he was not allowed back, spent several years in the wilderness. He made the wolves his friends, as his heart grew darker with time as he practiced magic in the forest. Maliss eventually came across a race of goblins that he quite easily asseretd power over and took control of, becoming Lord Maliss. He wants nothing more tha revenge on his sister. The Homemade Round Maliss fought in the canon fan-made round of the tournament, facing off against Merlock, a character who would later be featured in the full Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Maliss, trying to gain access to Merlock's magic lamp, tries to steal it from him using a pack of mutated dogs. Merlock, however, uses his genie to wipe out Maliss's forces and send his castle rocketing into the sky. Maliss attacks the pair in dragon form, but fails to kill them. Merlock, in griffin form, has his genie fire some magic blasts onto the fallen warlock, turning Maliss into a statue. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part Two Return to Power Maliss made an unexpected return at the beginning of the war. Realizing Pete has taken over Wonderland, Maliss allies himself with a lesser sorcerer, the Wizard of Wonderland. The two try to take back the throne, with the Wizard of Wonderland's attempts being less than successful. Maliss, however, sends a rotary wheel hanging from the ceiling crashing onto Pete and his men, putting them out of commission. Maliss leaves Wonderland to the Wizard, seeking out the castle of his sister. Learning of her apparent death in the first war, Maliss seizes the castle and consolidates his power. He then joins up with Ruber, in need of sorcerers after the deaths of Rothbart and Rasputin in the first war. Ruber's Sorcerer Ruber later sends Lord Maliss out to hire more sorcerers to the faction. He discovers a magic-enhanced fox, soon revealed as Darkheart. The fox manages to outwit and defeat a massive black bear; this act convinces Maliss to take Darkheart on as an apprentice. He later formally introduces Darkheart to the faction. This period, however, is brief; the genie, Jafar, assassinates Ruber. Servant of the Fire Nation Fire Lord Ozai, however, soon becomes king of the world using the magic of Jafar himself. Accordingly, Maliss offers his forces to Ozai. Maliss is outranked yet again when Ozai's daughter, Azula, defeats the Lizardmen Leader in combat. Exiled When Ozai perishes and Azula takes the throne, Maliss finds himself distrusting his new leader. As Azula grows increasingly paranoid, Maliss offers no sign of allegiance. Enraged, Azula banishes him along with the rest of her governing council. Non Disney Villains Tournament Pony for Dinner Maliss forms an alliance with two of his fellow sorcerers, Saruman and Rothbart. After the quick deaths of Zelda and Clavious, Maliss demands justice for the deaths within the sorceror community. Rothbart, however, suggests that the alliance wait until an opening reveals itself. Sure enough, Rothbart finds a connection between the murders and the demonic pony, Nightmare Moon. Maliss heads off to deal with Moon, an opponent he soon overwhelms. Though Nightmare Moon charges at him and even strikes him with lightning, Maliss is able to counter both attacks. As Nightmare Moon backs off, Maliss uses his magic vision to capture her within a magic tornado. By the time a weakened Nightmare Moon rises, Maliss has already transformed into his dragon form. Before Nightmare Moon can utter a word, Maliss eats her alive. Death Saruman slowly stops coming to his alliance's meetings. In order to secure Saruman's loyalty, Maliss decides to learn the powers of time travel from Nox. Nox, however, is not one to give up his secrets. Enraged, Maliss attacks. His first few strikes miss due to Nox's control of time, but he eventually blasts Nox into a wall with his eye beams. He turns into his dragon form in hopes of crushing Nox, but he actually releases him from the wall with the impact. When he rushes at Nox again, the being blasts him away. Stunned, Maliss tries to turn back into his wizard form and flee. But Nox has other ideas; he uses his magic to turn Maliss into a dragon-human hybrid and turn him to stone. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dragons Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer